


5 times Shiro was glad to be Pidge's boyfriend and one time he wasn't

by Altamiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of everything, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Shidge Valentine's Exchange 2018, Shiro is totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/pseuds/Altamiya
Summary: 5 times Shiro admired his girlfriend and was ready for anything with her, and one time he almost wasn'tWritten for @brokensealari for the Shidge Valentine Exchange 2018.





	5 times Shiro was glad to be Pidge's boyfriend and one time he wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the gift! It's almost late, but not depending on your timezone! Happy Shidge Valentine's!

 

**1\. Stronger together**

 

“Lance, Allura, what’s your status?”

Shiro stood guard at the entrance of the room while Pidge was hacking into the Galra base’s mainframe.

Her groans and sighs were a certain indicator that things were not going as expected on her side.

 

“We have found their main ship bay, but we can’t find a way to sabotage it.” Allura answered through the comms. “My cover has been blown and…”

“Don’t worry, Princess, I can be your cover anytime.” Lance flirted easily.

“Lance, focus on the mission” Shiro groaned.

 

He was cut off when alarms began blaring throughout the base.

“Ah, shit” he heard Pidge behind him.

“What is this?”

“The Galra have apparently upgraded their protections. Hang on, bypassing them…” She clicked her tongue. “Okay, at least I cut it off before the whole fleet knows we’re here but…”

“Shiro” his comm buzzed. “Galra incoming on your position, I tried to slow them but they’re too many for me”

“Thank you, Keith. You did what you could. Meet us back at rendezvous point and leave them to me.”

“To us” Pidge butted in. “I got what we wanted” She said, waving a data stick under Shiro’s nose.

“Go first, I’ll join you later”

 

“No way. You won’t pull the whole protective boyfriend thing alone. If you kick some ass, I kick some ass, that was the deal.”

“You heard Keith, they’re too many.”

“More reasons for you to need backup. I’m not defenseless.” She answered, activating her bayard.

“If something happened to you, I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“Shiro, sweetheart...I asked you to date me, not protect me. Don’t worry.”

“Fine.”

 

They were interrupted when a squad of Galras barreled down the corridor. Shiro turned towards her girlfriend, poised to fight, shoulders squared, head held high and a glint in her eyes. He knew she was able to defend herself but if only he could protect her from the bad of the world, keeping her safe and away from danger… But the armor she was wearing, the Lion she was piloting, her fierceness, everything about her, went against his wishes. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. As the Galra were closing in, he smiled at her.

“What?” She asked.

“Ladies first.”

 

She charged in battle with a cry, Shiro right behind her, a hurricane of efficient and quick strikes. She kicked, punched and dodged gracefully while Shiro was taking care of the heavily armored Galra soldiers, sending them to the ground with one solid punch. They made their way to their exit point, green and purple slashes trailing behind them.

Before boarding their Lions, Pidge got up to him and stole a quick kiss, just a flashing press of lips against lips before taking off in a sprint.

“Race you to the Castle!”

 

**2\. Thanks for staying with me**

 

Voltron had been taken by surprise during what was supposed to be a simple recon mission. The abandoned planet had been anything but. Heavily outnumbered, the team had to take refuge in the planet’s forests.

In their hasty retreat, the Paladins had lost track of each other. Shiro had tried to cover for his teammates but had come under heavy fire.

He ran as far away as he could, trying not to focus on the searing pain on his side, and focusing instead of getting as far away as possible before contacting his team.

Shiro didn’t know if the humidity clinging to his skin was because of sweat or blood.

 

After a few moments, not knowing if he ran in circles or not, Shiro let himself slump down against a tree, out of breath. He patted his side, and his hand came back stained with blood. He sighed and let his head fall back. He had to get up, or he wouldn’t be able to anymore. He tried to stand but couldn't. His legs felt too weak, the surrounding air too heavy. He activated his comm system.

“Guys, does anybody copy? Are you there?”

He was answered by crackling. Sighing, he let the back of his head hit the tree.

 

He didn’t know how long he waited, looking up at the sky and waiting for either his team or his enemies to find him. He shot up when he heard a crack in the forest. He struggled to get upright, hand still holding oh his injured side.

 

Disheveled brown hair, stained armor, out of breath and bayard in hand, there was Pidge. Shiro could almost cry of relief.

 

“Shiro! You’re here! We... We couldn’t contact you and I thought…. I thought…”

She choked back a sob and ran to him, taking him in her arms. He hugged her back with his free arm.

“I’m here, I’m here” he shushed her as best as he could, smelling her hair and hugging her tightly.

She took a step back, wyping her tears away.

“You scared me, idiot. I thought I lost you.”

“Never. Not if I can do something about it.”

“Come on, the team is waiting for us. Wait. Let me see.”

 

She approached again, and moved his hand from his side.

“You’re injured!”

“It’s not that bad…”

“Not that bad? Shiro, your side looks like minced meat. And I know for a fact it doesn’t always look like that." She sat back on her heels and activated her comms.

 

"Eyh, guys, I found Shiro. He’s hurt. Come and pick us up. Thanks, I’ll be waiting.”

“You don’t have to wait with me…”

“Nonsense! Come on, sit down.”

“I can stand…”

“You’re all wobbly on your feet.”

He sat down. She sat in front of him, entangling her legs with his.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being with me.”

“That’s what teammates are for.”

“I didn’t mean... Not just here, you know, in general” he said, waving his hand between them.

 

She remained silent for a moment. She then kicked his shin gently.

“Idiot! You’re lucky I don’t love you for your brains.”

“Don’t kick me, I’m hurt.”

She kicked him again.

“And whose fault is that?”

“And here I hoped my girlfriend would show concern for me.”

She glared at him. That’s how she showed she cared. He smiled at her, taking her hand. She waited with him until the team arrived.

 

**3\. A time for us**

 

Shiro was training, doing push-ups in his room. Pidge was on his bed, working on whatever project she had at the moment, feet propped up on his back. He didn’t mind the added weight. It barely counted and it was a physical tether between them. They had so few moments just for them.

Pidge shifted, crossing her legs under her with a sigh, brow crunched in concentration. Shiro stopped his work-out, observing her. She was lost in her work, absentmindedly biting her pen, eyes narrowed, like she was glaring at the problem that dared oppose her. The screen light shining on her face almost made her glow. She typed for a while, then stopped and brought one hand up to her face, tapping on her nose following her own rhythm.

Shiro got up and slowly moved over to his bed and her. She didn’t even notice him standing inches away from her. He closed her computer.

“Eyh! I was working!” She protested.

“You had your worried face on.”

“And?”

With a smile, Shiro leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“And I don’t like you to worry.”

“Stop it” she half-complained, half-giggled “I was doing important stuff!”

“And your boyfriend isn’t important?” He mock-pouted. “I’m wounded.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“When did I ever say that?”

“So you won’t mind if I do that.”

 

He sat down next to her, put the computer down on the floor and leaned against her, one arm draped around her shoulders.

“You’re all sweaty and disgusting! Go take a shower!”

“You didn’t mind it last night.”

“Last night was last night, you smell!”

“You love it.”

“I don’t!”

 

He leaned down even more on her, until she had to squirm from under him not to get crushed. He ended up lying in her lap.

“You’re beautiful….” he whispered.

“What?”

“Come here”

He grabbed her and brought her down with him, kissing her face in the process.

“Ah, I’m defeated by the sweaty pecs! You bested me, damn pecs!”

“I knew you can’t say no to those.”

“Oh wonderful pecs, what would I do without you?” she said, rubbing her cheeks on them.

“I’m almost jealous.”

She looked at him, head on his chest.

“You don’t have to be. It’s you I love, you know.”

“Even when I smell?”

“Even when you smell. But even more after a shower.”

Shiro took her hand, laced their fingers together. Her hand was small and fitted nicely against his, her fingers finding their place easily between his. As if they were made for each other. She squeezed his hand.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

“About how amazing you are.”

She brought his hand to her face, kissing his knuckles.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

He smiled at her, enjoying the moment, before she smacked him in the chest.

“Shower! Now!”  


**4\. A winning team**

 

“Lance, you’re just making rules up!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Absolutely not! I’m just balancing the playing field!”

“How is that balanced?”

“Well, you and Hunk are geniuses so it’s only fair you have to get twice as many answers correct than us normal people!”

“We put pop culture questions in there, how is that supposed to help us?”

“It’s not made to help you” Lance answered.

 

“Okay, you know what? We’ll do teams!” Pidge said.

“Okay so Team Hunk and Team Pidge.”

“Coran is as much a genius as us!”

“Yes, but those are Earth-based questions so…”

“Okay, okay. Hunk, you chose first.”

“Me? Okay, okay, I chose Lance!”

“High five buddy!”

“Wow what a surprise. Keith, you’re in my team.”

“Coran, you’re with us.”

“Princess, let them feel the girl power!”

 

“And me?” Shiro asked after the teams took place.

“Oh damn we’re an uneven number!”

“Let Shiro decide where he goes” Allura offered.

“In this case, I go with Pidge.”

“WHAT? WHY?” Lance complained. “I mean, except the obvious reason that you’re dating.”

“Except that? Because she’s gonna crush you guys.”

“Oh, you’re on!”

 

“Pidge, is a photon a wave or a particle?”

“Trick question, they behave like both!”

“Dammit.”

 

“Lance, who played in Avengers 25: Totally secret invasion?”

“Duh who didn’t?”

“I think that counts.”

“Dammit.”

 

“Okay, losers, what is the most lethal mammal in Africa?”

“Hippos”

“Keith, how did you?”

“What? I like hippos.”

 

“How do you find the exact chemical composition in a substance?”

“You use a spectrometer. Aren’t there real questions in there?” Hunk asked.

“You mean a spectrometer isn’t used to find ghosts?”

“No Lance, that’s not what it’s used for.”

“Oh.”

 

“It’s been four hours. We’re still tied.”

“We need a tie breaker.”

“Agreed.”

“Oh I know, a challenge!” Lance exclaimed.

“Like what?”

“I know! I challenge the team leader to make out with someone on their side!”

“Lance…” Hunk intervened.

“No it’s perfect!”

“Really, Lance?”

“Yes. It’s fool-proof!”

 

During Lance and Hunk’s discussion, Pidge had grabbed Shiro by the collar and was kissing him crazy, her hands roaming his back, her lips against his, her tongue driving him crazy. He answered back in kind. He knew they had won when he heard a gagging sound that sounded like Lance's.

Shiro could get used to winning like this, he thought.

 

**5\. Part of the family**

 

“Shiro, wait up!”

The Black paladin stopped in his tracks, Matt catching up to him.

“What is it?”

“I think we need to have a serious conversation.”

“Why?”

“Why? Maybe the fact you’re dating my baby sister?”

“Listen” Shiro said, raising his hands in a peaceful manner. “I’m not going to hurt her in any way.”

“Pffrt who cares? I mean if you hurt her, she’ll kill you herself. I’m not worried about that.”

“What?”

“No, what really matters is that we’re totally brothers now. Almost in-laws, but brothers all the way. I know it was quite formal during the mission, but now... Shiro-bro!”

“No to the nickname.”

“Ha, cute of you to think you have a choice. See you later, Shiro-bro.”

 

Later, during the meal, Matt insisted to be seated near Shiro “now that they’re brothers”.

“We should hang out later! Oh, wait I know, we could... I dont know, let me think.”

“Matt, I appreciate it but…”

“No buts, you’re f _amily_  now.”

Shiro looked around, trying to find help in his team, but they all smiled at him and looked elsewhere. _Traitors_.

 

The following days, Shiro avoided Matt every way he could, going as far as eating in his Lion where nobody could come disturb him. It wasn't that Matt wasn’t nice, but he was….too much. He sighed, letting his head hit the back of his pilot seat. He couldn’t hide forever. He located Pidge in the Green Lion’s bay not far away. He had to talk to her.

 

When he arrived, she was fixing something on her Lion, her jacket tied around her waist, wearing a green tank top, grease on her cheeks and nose and forearms. She had tools lying all around her, and was standing on her toes to reach something.

“Do you need help with that?”

She jumped a little, and turned to him, her features softening when she saw it was him.

“No it’s okay, I’m almost finished. And there. Done. I haven’t seen you at breakfast today?”

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Pidge, we need to talk.”

“About what?

“About your brother.”

“Oh, Matt. You should see him, he’s so glad to be your friend.” She was smiling larger than Shiro had ever seen. “At first I was worried how he would take the news, but he really considers you family...and it’s important to me that you get along fine. You’re….two of the most important men in my life. So I’m glad, really! What did you want to talk about concerning Matt?”

Shiro stopped and stared. She wore such a hopeful expression, she had spoken in such an open way. He remembered how destroyed she was each time they reached a dead-end in their search for Matt, and how she still sometimes cried because they hadn’t found her father. She was his girlfriend, but she was Matt’s sister. He couldn’t change that, nor did he want to.

“Nothing. I will be glad to spend more time with him. You know, since we’re brothers and all.”

A small sacrifice to make her happy. He could do everything for her.

 

**+1. The one thing he thought he couldn't do**

 

“I can’t do it.”

Shiro was panicking.

“Shiro, it’s okay, take it easy.”

Keith was just next to him, hand on his shoulder.

“You gotta relax.”

“Relax? How?”

“Try...breathing?”

“I didn’t stop breathing, Keith. It just does nothing.” He snapped.

“I’m not the best at that.”

“No I’m glad it’s you there with me. But I can’t do this Keith. I have to… I have to run away. Far. Change my identity perhaps? You can take the Black Lion again, the team will need a new leader.”

“You can’t run away from it, Shiro. You have to go out there.”

“I’m not ready.”

“You did worse.”

“Did I?”

 

His palms were sweaty, and he felt about to faint any moment. Maybe he had seen worse during his gladiator’s days but he wasn’t sure.

 

Someone knocked at the door.

“Shiro, you there?” Allura asked.

He choked on the answer.

“He’s here, but I think he’s...not working properly” Keith answered in his stead.

“Tell him to hurry. We need him out there. Everybody’s waiting for him.”

“You heard her.”

“Keith, remind me why I’m doing this.”

“Because, and I quote, you love Pidge too much and need to spend your whole life with her?”

“I’m not ready to get married.”

“You should have taken that into account before proposing.”

“I thought we were dying!”

“You still agreed to the ceremony.”

“What if it’s a mistake? What if I’m not good enough for her.”

“Shiro, listen. You’re good enough for anybody. She agreed to marry you because she loes you as much as you love her. So you’re gonna get out there, you’re gonna say yes and not faint when she says it too and you’ll live happily ever after. But you have to get out there, or we’re gonna have a Bridezilla situation on our hands.”

 

Shiro groaned, head between his hands.

“Can’t I do that drunk?”

“She’d never forgive you for that. Come on, it’s time.”

 

Shiro barely had the time to take a deep breath before Keith opened the door and lead him to his spot. He could feel all the eyes on him and wished he could disappear. Keith had a death grip on his arm to prevent him from running away. He really was the best man for the situation.

 

When the door on the other side of the room opened, time stood still. It picked back up to a crawl when Pidge got out, Matt at her side. She was breath-taking in her dress and Shiro thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. In any case, it beat so hard every one in the Galaxy was surely able to hear it. He felt weak at the knees, and even more when he noticed the shy but loving smile Pidge was wearing when she looked at him. When she was at her side, he finally turned to look at Allura. He had to say yes. It was the best ting that ever happened to him. He felt Pidge’s hand find his. He could do this. He would find the strength. He loved her enough for that.


End file.
